


In Another World; The Nightmares still Continues

by Luceeeen



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luceeeen/pseuds/Luceeeen
Summary: Six felt that her current world, is oddly unfamiliar. She thinks that, she and others was supposed to be running. Running and escaping from monsters.Yet here she is, fitted in a beutiful school uniform, heading towards Mawlin Elementary School.Then, the truth came out of the bag, and her whole world-view is turned upside down.Now, in hopes of keeping the way as it is, Six must outplayed destiny, in hopes of keeping this reality away from the nightmares of what it's supposed to be.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	In Another World; The Nightmares still Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, the summary might sound confusing, so I'm here to simplify it.  
> Basically, this world is like an ideal world, one that replace nightmares and terrors with technology and advancements.  
> And Six is supposed to keep it that way, by making sure that notorious character (in the games) does not succumb to their fate. Exp: Granny is forgotten.  
> But, to make more challenging, I still kept the 'power like ability' for the sake of it.

Nightmares, the one thing that makes me regret sleep. Every once in a blue moon would I suffer from this phenomenon, making me eye begs bigger. Such luxury being able to succumb to slumber without worries.

Well, it's not really that of a bother, I quickly got over it once I got sleepy. As per usual, I would wake up every six in the morning, doing some early house cleaning.

Even with my small 9-year-old built, the broom gets lighter every day of the week.

Before anything, I did this for my own good, as I dubbed 'wake up damn too early' by my parents. It's a habit of mine, groomed by my late grandmother.

My mom's a cop, night shifts as her main. Dad's a programmer, working for a company called Bandai Namco. You could say, this is our cozy humble life, and I couldn't agree more.

My hands smoothly glide across my frame, this task was such ease after time. The broom itself was customized to my height, just a tad bit longer.

Usually, I would listen to my tutors recorded lesson while doing this, but the recorder was badly damaged, sent to the store for 3 days. I am not rich by any means, but the tutor was a friend of my mom. She gladly hired her for half the price, albeit paying with serving some of her infamous meatloaf.

After a few minutes, I would be done sweeping. So here I am, placing the broom right back at its original spot. I've done my cleaning now, only sweeping the kitchen and living room floors.

"Six darling, why do you wake up so soon?" My father's groggy voice emerged from the hallway.

"Grandma." I replied as I reached for a water bottle.

My dad let out an amused chuckle, making an amused face as he helped me reach the cupboard. I feel tall, wow.

"So, what do you want for lunch sunshine?" He gently places me down, heading for the coffee machine next.

"Steak." My voice quick and short, diverging my focus towards filling up my water bottle.

"And.....?" He ark his brow.

"Tofu." I turn towards my father figure with mouth tinted with saliva.

Nodding his head twice he ushered me to go and open up the television, he needs his daily dose of news after all.

Once I press the button, I saw that the clock had now strike seven. Huh, have I been sweeping that long? Nah, I probably took too much time watching dad’s culinary skill.

Damn it's lonely waking up this early, considering having night owls as parents. Minutes pass as I watched my father cooked skillfully. I try to balance myself on the high stool, gripping the kitchen counter with my small hand.

Soon the smell of tofu steak began to waft around the family residence, just on time another figure began to exit the master bedroom.

"Six?" My mum lazily rubs her eyes. I hum in reply, looking at her with my dark colored eye.

It was rare to see my mom on this time of the day, she would just get back from work by now. It may be due to her one-week vacation, well something like that.

“Cmon love, let's go and prepare for school.” My mom extends her arm for me to reach, jumping off the stool, I got caught into her embrace.

Then we the ladies of the house began our very feminine routine, and that includes wearing mommy's fancy looking jelly mask. Tho, the very much pleasant time we had is cut short.

By half an hour passed and I was rushed to the bus stop with my lunch box in hands.

The bus has still not arrived, thank the lord. To be precise, thank my skinny legs, or the safe neighbor for that matter. Guards are everywhere here in my home town, all stationed by multiple different parties, so we don’t worry about power hungry cooperation and all that.

I climb up the metal seat and watch my lunch box with a slight drool, inhaling its scent. Not for long, I began to observe my surroundings, just to be sure. Even though I’m just a kid, don’t underestimate the power of my Tutor's gossiping with me, she’s the best. I mean yeah, I’m young but I like it.

Especially when I can crush those acquaintance of mine with this knowledge. Well, teaching them afterwards, bits by bits. Eventually one of them would experience brain fry, by then I would cut the lesson short.

*beep* *beep*

Ah, the bus. Quickly grab me bag.

My black loafers made sounds of thumps as I quicken my pace, almost loosing balance a few times. Then I hang onto the metal handle with a triumphant smile.

That is until I heard laughter from a certain brunette.

“Damn, Six hasty as always.” Rain sweet voice made me burst a blood vessel.

Getting near her seat, I began to sweep the invisible dust on the seat beside her. Then as intended, I _accidentally_ sweep of her red bow, catching it in my hands.

Then as the hasty person I am, I placed the red bow onto my lunchbox.

“Wow, tolerable Rain.” I emit my sarcastic tone, glancing her a side smirk.

“How dare you! Rain looks at the very least, the utmost beautiful in all of White City.” She joined in, with those exaggerating moves of hers, she is known as the Rose of The Stage for something.

Man, no wonder we were called the Pro duo, being called prodigies since little. Unfortunately, I must say that we did work our butts off for our tittle, extra classes at the ripe age of six really made me question our worth.

Really in the end we weren’t that bothered, I did mention that I like learning. For Rain, let me tell you, she would gladly die just to be praised.

Soon, we both erupted into a stifled laughter. Not wanting to disturb the easily annoyed bus driver, he had enough of us already.

After a couple of conversation later, mostly carried by Rain, we’ve finally arrived at the very much anticipated Mawlin Elementary School, district 3 of White City. Me and me brunette friend, began to walk towards our classes.

There’re loads of students here, mostly originated from middle class families. How did I know? Easy, their way of speech.

Since I lack that of a talker, I began to compare people’s way of action. Be it speech, gestures, and unique way of foy actions, I could grade them all. Be it good and bad, I am greatly amused by their unique stance and movement.

Anyway, me and Rain began our separate path, divided by our likes and interest. For those whom yet to have one, they would be assign into class of foundation. It’s not that big of a deal really, just a few specialized classes, we would be combined with other classes for basic subjects.

Pretty advance for an Elementary school isn't it, but that’s just the start. Considering the Middle and High school faction, they even have their own representative. To be honest, I’m kind of worried that we all would be oh so engross in our cliques, but hey they formed the North Wind for something.

As I sat down on my own stationary table, I took out my music book and began tinkering. Since I started kindergarten, I usually found peace within music boxes, thus creating my love for music. Well, just jits of it, I don’t really want to be a musician or anything, I just found it really calming.

As I finish the last notes, the teacher had just entered the classroom, with her usual dull colored outfit. After taking attendance, we began our morning class of counseling.

Counseling is basically a recreation period for us youngsters, where we would listen to the daily motivational podcast. Most would draw and write while doing this. But me on the other hand would stare into complete oblivion, sweating over the thought that I might lose focus, thus losing context. Must have knowledge to beat ass.

_‘Hello kiddos, this is the Daily All Knowing podcast, and today we will be talking about the much anticipated Heircracy._

_That’s right, with the nearing debut of the Toweir next heir, we will finally witness the rising of noble children. As per tradition multiple eligible participants and the four heirs will compete againts and or with each other, to find the worthies companion of theirs. To keep peace within White City for time to be._

_But must we remind you that winning it is not everything child, as long as we could give our best in society, then there’s nothing to worry about.’_

My god, why use complicated words. Unless they want to protect the secrecy of some old sounding words, then that’s fine. But damn does my classmate looks dumb right now, cut them some slack.

Soon leisure class came to and end, and we began to learn Science. We were divided into groups, making a some sort of competition, it was really fun and chaotic. Thus after two more lesson, lunch time began with a cheer.

The students chase one another towards the cafeteria, eagerly aiming for the main dish for today, fish'n chips.

“Six!” Rain tip toed across the room, her height almost exceeds that of a similar age.

With my mind pinning her location I began to swiftly move across the crowd. With my fast pace and water like movement , it was very easy moving against the crowds, as if I was meant for this.

Getting near the table I notice that our usual place had been taken by the staff members, the power of fish'n chips man.

Scooting closer to the brunette, our other friends began to fill up the space. It seems that they all have their own topic of interest to discuss, making only a group of twos and threes.

With the sudden urged to devour things, I opened me lunch and began to took bites off it.

“Six look what we did for theatre class.” Rain pull out a Polaroid, one with custom touches such as glitters and rhinestones.

Inspecting the thing closer, the image of the school theatre’s members posing out gimmicky gestures became clearer. Hah, they look stupid and dumb.

“Hey Six, you know that the next heir of Toweir will be announced soon right?” She eyed me lightly while getting her lunch box out.

Nodding my head, I continue to stuff steak flavored tofu into my mouth. Then she went back to her discussion.

“Well you see, I really think that I should compete in district 2. You know the place of class and sass.” I raised a question mark above my head, and as if she could sense it, her mouth began to utter an explanation.

“I mean, each district has its own ideal right, and so I really want to make sure that I choose the thing that I like the most.” At the edge of my eye, I sense her grip on the fork tighten, emitting a very devoted persona.

“You know why I love hot air balloons, Six.”

You wanted to explore the world. 

Then with glassy eyes, she look up the cafeteria ceiling. District 2, Nast. The place for those who demand proper etiquette and lavish lifestyles, but don’t let that fool you. This district, values openness the most. Located in the mountains, this is the place for those who like to be challenged. If you want to be inventors, cartographers, and even a weather man, this is definitely the place for you.

However, the district itself does not ‘commend nor encourage single specialty behavior’, it is all concluded by some scientist, based on environmental, social and geographical influence. -Brought to you by my infamous Tutor.

“Six!” Speaking of the devil, here comes me Tutor.

Actually, why is she here, I thought we were in school. Never mind that, I uttered a low excuse me towards my classmates.

Walking towards her with a deadpan face, the so-called tutor displays the face of smiling innocence without minding the stares of the cafeteria.

Puffing out a breath of annoyance, I tug her sleeve as I didn’t stop walking, instead heading towards the back door.

"What do you want.” My words gritted through my teeth.

"Haha, shut it you raccoon. I know you’re the one who blackmail me.” She pulled me away, lifting me up with one hand instead.

Ah’ . . .

“You could do better though.” She smiled lightly.

"Now c'mon, the uproar has been settled.” As she said those word, my face loose color. With that, she lifts me up and headed straight towards her car.

So, enough foreshadowing, this my friend is me Tutor. As per shown, she's a strong woman. Not that surprising as she is the one that monitors my fitness and educational routine, troublesome really this woman. Not only that, as a freelancer, she basically has all the free time she wants.

Putting me down on the leather car seat, she buckled me up with the seatbelt. What the what! Are you kidnapping me lady?

“You are excuse for school today.” She shut the door close.

“What? My stuff- me bag.” I tried to struggle out of the car custody, this damn brand-new car.

“I go get it.” She opened the car engine and turn on the air conditioner, leaving me behind as she did those. Minutes pass by as I stare into oblivion, for the second time today. Great.

Then as expected, she came back with all of my stuff, taking her time walking in her pencil skirt that is aligned with a teal button up shirt. With short curls, and the infamous gradient blond hair, no wonder her phone always blows up. That is until the discover her gruesome personality, she has no mercy I say.

“Hey kid, what’s up with you and steak.” She eyed me weirdly as she put the grey lunch box down on the back seat.

I gave her those, ‘are you kidding me look'. Surely, she doesn’t think that steaks are inferior than her, what could she ever offer.

Ignoring my dirty looks, she hoped on in the driver seat, adjusting the rear-view mirror. Not long after the sleek black car started to move towards god knows where.

Perhaps, this isn’t that bad. I mean I get to eat my lunch in a cold conditioned room. After I had won the fight with the seatbelt I manage to achieve my lunch, I got hands after all.

“Listen with my three-week I’ve already planned some tasks for you to do, but since the heir of Toweir will be announced this week I have something else in planned for you.” I only nod my head as I continue to chomp down the mouth watering meat, savoring every bite.

Total silence soon ended as the radio was turn on, replacing it with a slowed-reverb song station. The tune was fine, it was calming . However, the tune ended with abrupt news regarding White City notorious heir.

_‘Breaking news, the hair of Nast, Pretandour has been confirmed unconscious as a 165 feet/50 meters water tower had collapse near the Mansion. Fortunately, all of the residence near the location had been saved by the foretold girl. She did so by conjuring a dam like barrier, no bigger than the typical school stadium._

_Unfortunately, the aftermath had lead to her power being greatly affected. With that the Heircracy is now on hold, this all due to the rules that was stated by the founding foundation of White City, that said ‘all heirs must be present’._

_Thus the North Wind will have an emergency meeting in an attempt to postpone the annual event, in hopes of reducing losses. Further notice will be reported on our news channel, reporting live from TARSE News.’_

My jaw dropped, no way. How could she conjure such a big barrier, that’s almost impossible, her powers are to vaporized, not conjure.

Looking towards the adult, I could sense fear in her eyes. One that freeze in fear, fear that the impossible has come. The powers of the Heirs are now stronger and wilder than ever before, emitting such power by only four bloodlines.

Democracy is dying, and so is the trust of people towards their leader. Balance is now tipped on the scale, by abilities that we thought are gifts.

“Six, hang on tight.” Her body leaned back, steadying and balancing her figure. With fast pace I shut the the box tight, and sat it down on the floor.

Pulling the seatbelt once again, I let out a worried sigh. Just like that, the black semi-luxury car speed through the city. Passing all the pedestrians that now show cased fearful faces, all notified of the news.

Then a ringing of a phone buzzed, it was showcased on the cars monitor, seemingly connected by Bluetooth. Accepting the call by pressing a button on the steering wheel, a familiar voice was put on loud speaker.

“Miss. Speil we urgently need you at the Nast Royal Hospital. Pretandour need mana transfer as soon as possible, other issues include low-temperature and disability to talk.”

I look towards my palm, beads of sweat formed. 

“Prepare, four servings of cooked meat. Two jugs of drinkable water, and cushioned the area near the patient.” She reply without stop, getting an understood from the caller.

Glancing at me, she eyed towards the car's dashboard. Opening it up, I quickly grab the familiar yellow bottle that was labelled;

** ‘Hunger: Six's mana regeneration’  **

A pill was swallowed, and a feeling of craving erupt.


End file.
